Cream the First
Fiver&Heather's Channel TV-series of "Sofia the First". Cast * Sofia the First - Cream (Sonic X) * Princess Amber - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Prince James - Bambi * King Roland II - Fiver (Watership Down) * Queen Miranda - Heather (Over the Hedge) * Aunt Tilly - Stella (Over the Hedge) * Grand Mum - Tikal (Sonic X) * Baileywick - Francis (Felidae) * Cedric the Sorcerer - Shere Khan (LA) (The Jungle Book; 2016) * Clover - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Robin - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) * Mia - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) * Whatnaught - Kion (The Lion Guard) * Minimus - Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) * Princess Hildegard - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Princess Cleo - Haley Long (Dragon Form) (American Dragon: Jake Long) * Princess Maya - Apple Bloom (with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo as extras) (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Prince Zandar - Bunga (The Lion Guard) * Prince Desmond - Pipkin (Watership Down) * Prince Hugo - Banjo the Woodpile Cat * Prince Jin and Princess Jun - Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Princess Vivian - Fuli (The Lion Guard) * Princess Leena - Flurry Heart (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Prince Khalid - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) * Princess Zooey - Marie (The Aristocats) * Princess Kari - Cholena (An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island) * Prince Derek - Flinx (Legends of Chima) * Princess Astrid - Faline (Bambi) * Jade - Sis Rabbit (Robin Hood) * Ruby - Tagalong Rabbit (Robin Hood) * Helen Hanshaw - Primrose (Watership Down) * Flora - Peaches (Ice Age: Continental Drift) * Fanua - Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Merryweather - Viper (Kung Fu Panda) * Miss Elodie - Lola Bunny (Space Jam) * Crackle - Bridget (An American Tail) * Mamanu - Nyra (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'hoole) * Queen Avery - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Queen Tessa - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) * Zinessa - Juliet (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) * Princess Charlotte (Beast) - Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * Princess Charlotte (Human) - Blackberry (Watership Down) * Morris - King Louie (The Jungle Book; 1967) * King Philip and Queen Everly - Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Miss Nettle - Siri (Rugrats Go Wild) * Princess Ivy - Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Cinderella - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Ariel - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Jasmine - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Belle - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Aurora - Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Snow White - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Rapunzel - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Mulan - Princess Cadance (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Tiana - Princess Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Merdia - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Princess Elena - Cheerliee (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Princess Isabel - Young Nala (The Lion King) * Merlin - Friar Lawrence (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) * Olaf - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) Category:Fiver&Heather's Channel